1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile trailer having hingedly interconnected forward and rearward bed sections, a pair of wheel assemblies removably coupled to an elongated, straight axle and leaf springs interconnecting each wheel assembly to the rearward bed section. In preferred forms of the invention, the front end of each of the leaf springs is pivotally coupled to the rearward bed section by a removable pin, and the rear end of each leaf spring slidably engages structure connected to the rearward bed section defining a channel so that removal of the springs and wheel assemblies from the trailer bed is facilitated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of two wheeled automobile trailers have been constructed in the past to increase the overall loading capability of the vehicle both in terms of weight as well as volume. Commonly, commercially available trailers comprise a structure having fixed, overall dimensions, and while these trailers are satisfactory for the sole function of transporting loads, such trailers are obviously inconvenient for the average person due to the problem of storage of the trailer when the latter is not in use. As a result, such trailers are typically rented as needed, thereby resulting in considerable expense and inconvenience for the user.
A variety of trailers have been proposed in the past which are comprised of component parts which can be fitted together for use, and subsequently retracted or disassembled after use in order to minimize space for storage of the trailer components. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,709 to Hall et al., dated May 18, 1937, illustrates a trailer having a foldable body portion and equipped with a pair of independent, swivel wheels which may be selectively detached from the body portion by means of a mortise and tenon type joint.
Another type of two wheeled trailer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,425 to Cornwall et al., dated June 11, 1985. This trailer has wheels mounted on trunions which can be pivoted to locate the wheels beneath the trailer bed.
Other types of foldable or collapsible trailers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,362,316, 4,239,258, 4,230,340, 2,456,013 and 2,469,506.
Unfortunately, it has been found that the known trailer assemblies that are foldable or collapsible for storage do not provide satisfactory performance in use. In particular, the known prior art collapsable trailer assemblies are subject to side-by-side weaving when towed behind a vehicle and also exhibit other unsteady operating characteristics such as excessive vibration and the like. Moreover, many of these trailers require tools and excessive amounts of labor for assembly and disassembly.